Indoor navigation presents issues different from outdoor navigation. For example, in complex indoor environments with large open spaces, such as large departments stores or sports stadiums, navigation may be different than in outdoor environments, e.g., because “streets” or “hallways” may not be well defined, and a user may be permitted to move freely or nearly so. Providing directional guidance to a user in an indoor environment using outdoor environment techniques may therefore not work well.